User blog:NickFusi0n/Updates, Yay!
Why hello hello there, my friend. I see you have found my deserted cave. You know, this place has been quite abandoned and deserted for the past 7 Eons or so, or I guess you can say a few months in your three dimensions. But I am here to revive it and give you some special, top secret information that exists outside the continium of time and space itself. . . . Ok, I'll stop with the fictional introductions now and get to the point. lol. So hey guys, it's Nick (if you still remember me). If you've been on for the past two weeks or so you've probably seen that I've been showing slight signs of activity. And you saw right! (no really, you did) And with this blog, I am officially announcing my semi-active status. That's right, no more inactivity bullcrap! I'd like to say at first that I did miss this place, especially some people here. But I also came to give an update on my real life, since that was my point of leaving a few months ago. I just started the new school year about 2 months and a half ago and well... I'm not doing too good. At least I'm not the only one lol. secret message! blitzkrieg-you have it But no worries, I'm already working on improving my grades and I'm doing a pretty good job at it too. So then, OV just ended. Personally I am slightly underwhelmed by the errors and plot holes or loose ties that didn't get corrected. For example, when Skurd uses Alien X, Chromastone had the Alien X arm all the way until before the Annihilaarg explodes, when he transforms back, he doesn't have the Alien X arm. Then comes the next scene. I have no idea why the Annihilaarg suddenly comes back. Then he's Feedback...okay? The Omnitrix gave him Feedback, good job. Skurd is missing from all the aliens, good job... on the animation error. He cycles through all of his aliens (no ChamAlien, Fasttrack or Jetray because we know Derrick is a jerk and hates them, and neither did Spitter or Ventrilosquid, who are confirmed to be in the Omnitrix by that point of the series by the way) and ends at Feedback... seriously. Starts at Feedback and ends at Feedback, what is up with the Omnitrix? If it gave him the right alien, which is supposedly Feedback, why not just stay there and not cycle through like 50 aliens or something. Again, Skurd is missing from all of then. So Feedback uses the Annihilaarg's power to blow up Maltruant, yay! He changes back, and suddenly Ben has Skurd on his arm, who is STILL ALIEN X. And when Ben says that the Omnitrix always gives him the right alien, the scene shows Skurd who changes back from Alien X on his arm. So what exactly IS the right alien? Feedback was selected at the beginning and end of the rapid transformation, but Skurd was still Alien X, even when Ben changed back from Chromastone before the Annihilaarg exploded. Yeah, I'm confused. Anyway, the Time Loop is pretty cool. Maltruant is basically trolled by the universe (which doesn't even exist!). That's what he gets lol. But what about the Time War that we've been getting so much hype about ever since Ben 23? Oh... it's just Maltruant going back in time to create his own universe. Oh. What about the other rogue Chronosapiens Ben 10k mentioned? What kind of war is this? No army, nothing. secret message number two! again NVYRZRGABP once you have done well And lastly, I am certain that there will be a 5th series and HOPEFULLY it's not as childish as OV was compared to AF and UA. Maybe have Ben turn 17 for once, ugh. I am slightly worried though. CN decided to burn through the last OV episodes by airing one each day, which is lowering my hopes of them ordering another series. If OV ended its hiatus and aired one episode per week, the series most likely would have ended around this time next year, getting closer to the much-anticipated 10th anniversary. Speaking of that, back to the MoA interview. They DID mention a 5th series on the anniversary, but for those of you who don't know, that's December 27th 2015. We don't want to wait that long, but as I mentioned, if OV DID air like it was supposed to, the time between the two series wouldn't be that big as it is now. That is, if the 5th series is ever made. I'm sure it will though, I mean. We never saw Ventrilosquid, OR find out how, why and when Ben took the Omnitrix off between OS and AF. Well, that's about all. . . . But wait! There's more! I can't reveal the top-secret-information I mentioned in my top-epic-fictional-intro at the top of this page, but I can still show you a sneak peek or something. So then, servus! Category:Blog posts